Looking after me
by Ernil i Pheriannath
Summary: After the events of Chasing Demons, i was inspired to write some Leddi fiction. Here is some angsty writing from the events in holby basement in the episode, Luc becomes sick and its Eddi's turn to look after him. CHAPTER 4 UP! Please R&R.
1. The tables turn

**Looking after you:**

****_After the shock of this weeks episode. I was inspired to write some more fan fiction. I havent done so in ages. But i love the Luc Eddi relationship in Holby so much i wanted to carry the story on a little bit. This is from the episode Chasing Demons (Series 15) and changes the plot slightly. If people like this/if i get time i may continue this. Its a Luc/Eddi fic, with my usual angsty writing. I realise i have no beta, so please no flames for grammatical errors. Enjoy._

_Chapter 1: The tables_ turned

"Look Luc, i don't need you, alright, just leave me alone" Eddie stumbled and then sunk to the floor. Her body went ridged and she began to seizure.

"Eddi" Luc launched himself next to her, feeling carefully for her pulse. It was weak and thready. He gently rolled her over as convulsed more violently. His heart jolted at the sight of her. He'd left her, it was all his fault. He'd sent her back to work to early. He'd failed. His mind skipped over and over these thoughts. After all this, he was still so close to losing her yet again. He pulled the nearby trolly over and carefully laid her on it and wheeled her into his lab close by. She was still convulsing, although she seemed to have calmed a little. Her forehead was teaming in beads of sweat, her pale complexion almost matched the white sterile walls of the lab. Luc's worried face said it all.

"Oh Eddi what have you done?" Luc searched though his drawers finding what he needed he carefully and gently placed an IV into her hand. She made no effort to react, regaining no consciousness. He hooked her up and turned the intravenous fluids on full. He knew she would be dehydrated, he knew exactly what drug withdrawal did to her.

He then waited,he sat for several minutes, wondering what the best course of action was. Placing his chin on fisted hands silent tears rolled down his cheeks. He cupped her clammy hand in his.

"Please wake up Eddi, don't do this to me" He felt her pulse yet again, stronger this time. And her twitches had almost subsided. She groaned weakly and he was at her side in a flash, feeling her warm forehead and cheeks. She was burning up, running a fever, probably part the reason for the seizure. He quickly retrieved an ice pack from the freezer nearby and rolling it in his coat he placed it on her forehead.

"For goodness sake Eddie, wake up" His voice sounded partly angry but mostly worried. His brows furrowed into a deep frown. He collapsed back into the chair next to the gurney. He was exhausted and beyond stressed. The last weeks nights had been endlessly sleepless. Every hour or so getting up for her, tending to her shakes, her sickness and pains and then tucking her back in, only to be woken yet again. He wished he hadn't left, he wished she understood why, but it was far too late now, there was no time to explain. Minutes rolled by, he watched her closely, still deciding on a course of action. His eyes felt heavy and they fluttered shut, he drifted into an uneasy slumber filled with nightmares and her.

An unknown amount of time passed and Eddi's eyes began to open. She moaned as every part of her body began to ache. She could feel the cool ice pack on her forehead but had not the energy to remove it.

"Luc?" she croaked out, not knowing where he was. He did not rouse. He had slipped down into his chair, too beat to hold his own weight up properly anymore. " Luc?" she whispered, for a moment she thought he had left her alone. She turned her head left, tracking the fluids down from the bag, down the familiar tubing to the catheter in her hand. She prodded the unnatural plastic under the skin but couldn't feel it. He was always ace at placing those things, they used to have fights over who was the best at doing it. Eddi took a deep sigh, turning her aching head to the right she noted his recognisable figure slumped in the chair.

She glared at his figure, but made no effort to stir him. Luc never let his guard down with her. In the last few weeks he'd been her rock, seeing her through everyday, carefully tapering her drug intake so's the withdrawal was as easy as it could be. She was angry at him for that. She wished he'd just left her alone, not got caught up in her stupid mistakes. She didn't want to hurt him. Little did he know, or didn't, she still loved him deeply. Eddi studied his features carefully, every line and fold of his skin. His brows where knitted tightly together, his eyes squeezed shut as if in pain. He was slumped awkwardly in the chair, neck cricked into an odd angle, he didn't look comfortable at all. She then started to realize it all. He was exhausted. He took a loud sigh and his eyes squeezed tighter shut in some unknown pain, physical or mental she could not tell. She pulled her hand out and grasped his.

"Im here" Eddi's voice was louder this time, and his eyes suddenly cracked open and he flew to his feet realising she was awake. He assessed her vital signs in seconds.

"Your awake!" she exclaimed feeling her cheeks gently and moving her heavy frozen block from her head. "Damn, how long have I been asleep? Are you ok? Im sorry." He started to panic he hadn't been watching.

"Shhh" he hushed his panicked babbles. "Im ok" She pulled her hands up to meet his face and brushed across his still tightly bound brows. He met her eyes, and they paused for a moment. Eddi caught something in his eyes, but didn't know what, but it worried her. He broke their gaze. Looking the the bag of fluids which was almost out. He retrieved another and replaced it.

"Im ok" she repeated watching him closely. He carried on, replacing the bag and checking the fluid rate. For a moment he stopped, taking a sharp intake of breath and grimacing he turned away for a moment.

"Luc?" Eddi pulled herself almost upright on the trolly suddenly concerned.

"Your still dehydrated" Luc turned around ignoring her concern he managed a barely detectable smile. "You should have a couple of bags at least, then i'll get you back to the van and you can take the rest of the day off." He fussed her for a moment "Im sorry, made you come back too soon" he added.

"No, I'm sorry" Eddi's face softened. "I've been so horrid and un grateful to you recently" She stopped short, suddenly becoming aware of his tense posture. He was almost doubled over.

"Luc what is it?" She started to worry, this was completely unlike him.

"Just a second, I'm fine" he caught his breath, and Eddi noticed his short shallow breaths. His face had paled considerably. He placed a hand against a table holding himself up for a moment. He struggled for breath against the agonizing pain.

"Luc?"

"Leave it Eddi, I'm fine" he snapped at her. Eddi lowered her feet to the ground and stood slowly swaying a little. She was still dizzy and weak from the seizure. She tentatively made the few steps to him.

"I'm fine" His voice failed a little. "Please get back on the bed"

"Not until you tell me whats going on?" she scowled at him, putting his face in her hands. His face was contorted in pain, his breaths shallower still. She struggled to focus on his features, he was as white as a sheet. "What is it?" She demanded.

"Nothing" he whispered. And then his body gave out, much like hers had not long earlier. She tried her best to soften his fall, protecting his head from the hard cold stone floor.

"Luc!" she almost screamed at him. His breaths shallowed further and she began to panic that they were going to stop altogether.

"HELP!" she shrieked, "SOMEONE HELP ME!" But there was no one around, they were in the hospital basement.

"Please! Help!"


	2. Help!

_For those who like, here is chapter 2. Apologise to those who may not like my angsty writing style._

_**Chapter 2: To theatre**_

"Someone help me please?" Eddi's weak voice seemed to pierce through the chaos of AAU. She wheeled the trolly with Luc Hemingway into the hub of the ward, she stumbled every now and then. Suddenly the familiar face of Sacha Levi came into her line of view.

"Eddi whats... Luc? Sacha immediately took the trolly from her. "Can someone help me?" He called for back up and wheeled his friend quickly into a side room. "Eddi tell me everything"

Eddi stumbled over her words, not even piecing together one single bit of fathomable information. "He just collapsed" she stuttered "I don't know, I don't know" Her vision blurred again and she swayed violently having to steady herself on the wall.

"Luc can you hear me?" Sacha shined a light into Luc's eyes, he babbled onto himself, "he's tachypneic, tachycardic, BP systolic 85, he's hypovolamic" Turning to the small crowd of nurses, he barked several orders, asking for numerous tests, IV lines to be placed. Staff raced off in several directions. "and get Michael Spence" he added.

Luc coughed weakly and then retched. Predicting the inevitable Eddi pulled him sideways and he vomited - bright red blood. "what the?" Her eyes widened in deepening fear. Luc's eyes cracked open as he noticed her in front of him. He struggled to open them fully, his whole body felt like lead. A shiver of pain went through him and he stifled a cry.

"Eddi, are you ok?" he managed to wince out the words to her, before letting himself slip back into unconsciousness once again.

"This is all my fault, this is all my fault" Eddi's hysterical voice worried Sacha and he felt stuck between to friends in need. Luckily Michael stepped through the door seconds later.

"Whats going on?" his american twang came across, but his chirpy tone soon took a dive as he noticed a familiar friend. He examined him quickly. Luc was worsening, he was pale and clammy, breaths coming short and sharp and his heart was racing. Michael lifted his scrub top and gently palpated his friends abdomen. "solid abdomen" he exclaimed.

"GI bleed?" Sacha asked.

"Most likely" Michael shook his head, "we need to take him to theatre, now!"

Eddi wanted to vomit. She couldn't believe this was happening. She sunk to her knees in to corner of the room tears streaming endlessly down her cheeks. Her hands stained in his blood. Sacha bent down to her level, he placed a hand on her shoulder, she barely noticed his presence. She started to twitch again.

"Eddi, what the hell is going on?" Sacha tried to straighten her up to look at him, but her eyes weren't focusing again. She swayed again, making fists with her hands, he held her steady. Her eyes drifted shut. "Eddi!" Sacha roused her and she looked up at him.

"What?" She looked at him wide eyed, fully conscious once again.

"I'm taking him are you coming?" Michael called from behind him. Grabbing Luc's trolly he began to hastily wheel it out the room.

"I'll be with you in a minute, I'll meet you in there" Sacha didn't turn around, Michael was already out the room and making for theatre at a run.

"Eddie what is going on?" Sacha almost demanded now, "why do you have an IV in, whats happened to you and Luc. What is going on?"

"Nothing is going on." Eddie managed to stand but swayed again, Sacha steadied her. She fiddled with her hands that were shaking uncontrollably now. They were sweaty and clammy again, she was burning up again and Sacha had noticed. He said nothing, but guided her quickly down the corridor to the one of the on call rooms. She only just made it before losing all strength to hold her own weight. She collapsed to the bed and started twitching which soon turned into a full seizure again. She went ridged and stayed that way for several seconds before coming out of it again. Sacha was in two minds to take her back out to the ward, but knew it would only make things worse.

"What an earth have you been taking?" he whispered gently as he administered a light sedative into her IV line. She remained unconscious this time, her twitching almost subsiding. He rushed out the room and returned seconds later with a few gathered supplies. He applied several ice packs close to her body and hooked up a bag of fluids to her IV. Fishing for his mobile from his pocket he hit the speed dial. The phone picked up.

"Chrissie?" He said, "listen honey, i need your help."

By the time Michael Spence had reached the theatre induction Luc had vomited once again. He had not regained consciousness since then. As the doors crashed open Luc's eyes shot open and he struggled to try and sit up. Michael was at his side in a second trying to lay him back down.

"I don't think thats a great idea" He pressed down onto Luc's shoulders forcing him to give in and back to the bed.

"Eddie, where is she?" Luc croaked out.

"Your girlfriend was having a little moment back there" Michael studied his reaction to the term but Luc made no odds. He tried to force himself up again. "Your one hell of an annoying patient you know" Michael struggled to keep the larger man from springing up from his laying position. Luc winced as every movement but he was determined to get up.

"I have to see her" he demanded. "I have to make sure she's ok" He was almost to his feet when another wave of pain hit him and he was unable to control himself. This time he audibly cried out, battling for another painful breath. He let his spent body slip back onto the bed.

"Will you just think about yourself for once and not her" Michael took a syringe of morphine from a college and slowly pushed it through Luc's IV catheter. His body relaxed and his eyes glazed over.

"Just tell her I love her" he slurred as the drug began to take effect.

"Well I'm sure you can tell her that later" Michael finished the drug and checked his good friend over. His vitals were dropping fast. His breaths were irregular and shallow. Moments later his breathes ceased altogether.


	3. Watching over Eddi

**Note: **Thanks to all that are following my story, been a bit busy to write much more. Just wanted to add, i do not own any characters etc. Just also want to warn readers that there is some strong language in this chapter also. Otherwise enjoy...

"Luc?" Michael shook his friends shoulders lightly. He stepped back for a moment, checking his friend pulse and other vital signs. "he's in respiratory arrest" he managed to grab the attention of the entire room of staff, "we should intubate"Michael truly did enjoy the drama of AAU, but when a friend was in need he was much less prepared for it. He was handed his relevant equipment and the room was silent as he carefully placed the unnatural tubing down Luc's throat securing a safe airway, Luc's lungs were quickly filled with fresh oxygen.

"Get him prepped for theatre asap, and get me 5 units of blood cross matched" The room busied again and Michael disappeared into the scrub room.

Eddi's eyes cracked slowly open in the dimly lit room. She couldn't focus, a figure sat close by with what looked like a book? She strained her eyes but it made little difference. "Luc?" she sighed. The shape looked up at her.

"He's in theatre love" a soft female voice came across, but she couldn't put her finger on who it was.

"Who are you?" Eddi croaked out, her throat seemed parched, she had no idea what time it was, where she was or who an earth was in the room with her. She sat up slowly.

"You really are sick aren't you?" the woman said, "It's Chrissie"

"Great" Eddi let herself flop back down to the uncomfortable bed, "what do you want?' she added, a tinge of anger creeping into her voice. Run in's with the other nurse had become so frequent recently she was waiting for something to start an argument, she may as well begin it.

"You wont get rid of me" Chrissie sat back in the reclining chair and continued to read on into her book. " Sacha has trusted me to keep an eye on you until he returns from sorting out Mr Hemingway."

"Luc!" Eddi shot up again in bed, forgetting she was still feeling iffy a wave of dizziness hit her. "Where is he?"

"He's in theatre" Chrissie was beginning to lose patience, "I told you" She sighed, placing her book down on a nearby counter she came over to Eddi who was beginning to stand. "And Sacha has told me you are not to leave this room until he returns to talk to you, so i suggest you sit back down"

Eddi swayed violently on her feet and frowned, she had not been this unable to stand before. Chrissie steadied her, which angered her further.

"You cant hold me here!" she barked, trying to shake of the woozy feeling in her head. She pushed Chrissie's hands away from her and tried to stop herself swaying.

"You wont get very far, Sacha gave you a dose of midazolam not long before he left for theatre." Chrissie said as Eddi tried to take a step forward.

Eddi gave up letting herself back to bed and trying to ignore the situation.

"What do you want from me?" She said angrily after several minutes of silence between them.

"I don't know what your problem at the moment is Eddi but I'm here if you want to talk" Chrissie said simply and left it at that.

Eddi thought for several minutes, her mind felt fuzzy, like being smothered in a heavy duvet, nothing was clear at all. Something was happening to Luc, but she couldn't remember what. If only Sacha hadn't bothered to sedate her. Was it really necessary? She was angry at her friends, first they take Luc away, then Sacha sedates her, then she's left with Chrissie in a room she didnt know where was. Her eyes began to well, this made no sense. If only her mind was clearer she might have been able to fix Luc.

Chrissie noted the tears, and for a instant she ignored the behavior, but as Eddi let out a stifled sob she could no longer.

"Whats happening?" Eddi whimpered as Chrissie pulled her into a caring embrace. She used to be fond of the AAU nurse, the fact that she had actually saved Sacha's life once could not be forgotten either. For once, she let her bitter feeling go and held Eddi in her arms as she wept quietly. It was time to let the feelings go, her friend needed her, this silly rival nonsense needed to stop.

"Luc has gone to theatre" Chrissie sighed, saying it for about the fifth time. Eddie sat back and wiped her eyes to try and focus. Chrissie continued. "he's had some sort of bleed, we dont know what, but Sacha and Michael took him straight down to induction"

"This is all my fault" she placed her hand over her mouth she shook her head, and fresh tears rolled down her already streaked cheeks. She began to shake a little.

"Hey, its ok, he's in the best hands" Chrissie gently tried to coax her down back into the bed. "try to stay calm, i dont want you to have another seizure."

"What?" she muttered out, Eddi was barely audible, she allowed herself to slip back down into the duvet.

"Sacha said you had a fit, hence the sedation" Chrissie looked at her concerned and bewildered face. "Dont worry" she added, "i'll make sure your ok"

"Thank you" Eddie closed her eyes giving up fighting to get up, she could do little with the drugs on board. "I'm sorry" she whispered as she began to drift off again.

Chrissie smiled, "its ok" she tucked the other nurse under the bedding and sat back in her chair and waited.

"Scalpel" Michael Spence held out a hand to a nurse, expecting the instrument to be placed in it. "Ok for first incision?" He nodded towards the anesthetist who nodded back.

Luc Hemingway was on the table, drowned in many drapes he was hardly visible. Sacha had just joined him, gowning and placing his gloves on he entered the sterile field as Michael made the first incision.

"Eddi sure has some talking to do" Michael said as he dragged the pointed blade across Luc's skin, not looking up for a second.

"I think we need to let her be, before we start interrogating her" Sacha tried to reason with him, but he knew there would be no stopping him, "shes a bit... fragile at the moment" he added, trying to grasp the right words to say but proving he couldn't.

"Whatever you say Levi" Michael continued his cut down into the muscle layer. "but im telling you now, if shes been doing what i think she has, then... " Michael fell silent for a moment. He'd made the incision though Luc's muscle and into his abdomen only to find the whole area filled with bright red blood.

"Fuck me Hemingway!" Michael exclaimed loudly, "what the fuck is going on here."

"Suction please" Sacha asked politely trying to keep his calm. "BP's dropping"

"Lets push all those blood units" Michael instructed the team around him. "I cant see a damn thing" He probed carefully in search of the source of bleeding. The room was silent again save the angry monitor's buzzing loudly about Luc's vitals, Sacha watched carefully like a second pair of eyes.

"Appendix" Sacha pointed out Luc's red and angry appendix.

"Sure has appendicitis, but thats not the source" Michael sifted further, struggling to find anything. "Got it" he suddenly said, struggling to grapple with something. "clamps"

Sacha handed him a pair. And Michael went to work. After a second he stood back, holding his sterile but blood caked hands up he took a long inhale.

"Ruptured stomach ulcer by the looks of it" he shook his head.

"Poor guy" Sacha gazed at his friends unconscious form, "and appendicitis" He frowned. "Luc whats been going on?"


	4. Reunited

"How are you feeling?"

Luc slowly opened his eyes bit shut them again quickly against the bright strip lighting. He winced as he tried to move and he could feel the fresh flow of oxygen through his nose prongs. "Like a 10 ton bus has hit me" he rasped.

"You need to take it easy" Sacha smiled, "trust me i know the feeling" he patted his friend gently on the arm.

Luc managed a light smile but it didn't last long. "Wheres Eddi?" He suddenly opened his eyes fully even though the lights pained him. Sacha frowned at his question.

"She's in the on call room, Chrissie is watching over her"

Luc struggled to sit up but then realised that every ounce of energy had drained from him and his body was a mass of wires, cables and drip lines. He quickly gave up. "I need to check she's ok, she's not well Sacha"

"I know" Sacha sighed and pulled a chair in to sit by his friend. "I had to sedate her Luc, she had a seizure"

"Shit" Luc rested his head back so he was staring at the ceiling. He struggled against the lights. "You have to take me to her?" He tried aimlessly to pull at the ECG wires and his oxygen but Sacha soon stopped him.

"I think Michael might have a fit himself if I take you out of here"

"Where am I?" Luc tried again to look around but his eyes were straining to gain any decent focus. He could hear his own monitor beeping out his heart rate, various machines humming away.

"HDU"

"HDU!" Luc echoed his friend as loud as he could muster. "Isn't that a bit extreme, can you not just pop back to my van to sleep it off, i just need to catch up on some sleep thats all."

"I don't think you understand" Sacha pointed to the bag of blood running slowly into Luc's vein. Luc frowned, he didn't understand, all he remembered was falling asleep by the side of Eddi on a gurney in his lab. The rest was fuzzy, although he could remember Michael in several hazy moments, but nothing made any sense. Sacha explained a roughly what had happened from Eddi turning up in AAU to theatre, he told Luc he'd had an appendectomy and that he'd had a ruptured gastric ulcer, hence he was to be under observation in HDU for now incase of sepsis.

"I still have to check on Eddi" Luc practically interrupted him as he came to the end of explaining.

"Have you listened to nothing i have said to you?" Sacha sighed. He paused for a moment. "what has she been taking?" he asked outright. There was a silence before Luc thought up an answer.

"I'm sorting it" Luc whispered

"You know if you don't tell me i might have to get Michael involved" Sacha looked serious now. He stood, placing his hands into his scrub pockets awkwardly. "I don't want to" he added. "But i might not have a choice" Luc remained silent.

"Comoxadin" Luc finally answered. Sacha nodded lightly, he had already had his suspicions it was this. "but please, don't tell Michael yet, I'm sorting it, she's just had a bit of a relapse. Its my fault, i sent her back to work too soon"

"Be careful Luc, you could get yourself into a lot of trouble"

Luc acknowledged him but said nothing.

"I'll go and fetch her" Sacha slowly made for the door. "But whatever you do, your not to leave that bed do you understand me" Luc agreed and Sacha left.

As Sacha left Luc did the complete opposite. He pulled off his many wires carefully, removing his oxygen tubing and ECG he gently spun his legs around and his feet touched the cold aseptic floor. His body screamed in agony, but he needed to get out of the room, he hated being cooped up in a hospital bed. Luc took a deep breathe, bracing himself on the side of the bed and push himself upright taking in a sharp intake of breath he suppressed his urge to cry out in pain. He stood for several moments, leaning heavily on the monitors as his energy drained quickly. The door opened.

"Damn" he said under his breath.

"Luc?" Sacha had his authoritative voice on, he hurried to his friends side as Luc wained even more and started sinking towards the floor. Sacha lowered his friend gently back to the bed and placed the oxygen back under his nose. "What did i tell you?" he shook his head in part annoyance, part worry.

"Hey?" Eddi was around the other side of the bed, she grasped his hand.

"Hey" Luc barely managed a smile in her direction. He was so tired, he let his heavy eyelid begin to droop. Sacha connected his monitors back up.

"Im so sorry" Eddi couldn't contain her tears again, and they spilled down her cheeks splashing silently onto the sheets. "this is all my fault"

"Don't be so silly" Luc's eyes were now fully closed but he was still listening. "I'm ok, i just need some sleep and i'll be back on my feet soon"

Sacha looked at him and frowned. "Take it easy on him Eddi, he's very sick" Sacha patted her on the shoulder lightly. "I'll be back in a while"

"Thank you" Eddi mouthed but no sound came out. She pulled a chair up close to the bed as Sacha left. Luc was out for the count now. She buried her head onto his hand and let the tears flow freely slowly soaking the bed sheet. She watched him for a few minutes, his face was drained of colour, dark circles under his eyes, she really hadn't noticed how weak he looked. Eddi gently stoked his face, being careful not to wake him she placed a soft kiss on his lips and buried herself into the crook of his neck inhaling his familiar musky smell she drifted off into a slumber.


End file.
